Just Their Thing
by sammy103
Summary: My tribute to limoversary! Ever wondered how Blair got the engagement - ring? Read and find out! Set during Chuck and Blair's time in Monte Carlo.


**Hi :) so this is my tribute to limoversary! awww i just love chair and omg this is my first gossip girl fanfic :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Just Their Thing**

When her eyes flutter open and she takes in her surroundings, a wave of pain hits her body – or more likely her heart.

Knowing that as soon as she will get up und get dressed, her weeks of paradise and pure bliss with Chuck will come to an end, and she is content to just close her eyes again and to put her head in its previous position in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

It's a naïve way of thinking, she knows that, but the thought of just staying here forever and not getting up ever again so she can spend the rest of her live with the love of her life in a giant bed in Monte Carlo, is tempting.

Sounds cliché but what can she say to her defence, except that her boyfriend is non other than freaking Chuck Bass.

But even Blair Waldorf has to realise that getting everything is just not how the world works – not even for Upper East Siders – so a few hours later they are standing outside the giant hotel, about to get into Chuck's limo.

Yes, he actually bought one in every city he likes to visit because he really does have a thing for limos and so does she – and where is the fun in renting one, when you could just buy the thing?

The car door is open and when Blair gets in, his grip around her waist loosens and his hand absentmindedly wanders to the small of her back. It might look like a small gesture of affection to anybody else, but the electric shock she gets just by feeling his hand on her back sure doesn't feel small to her.

When they – and their luggage – are settled, the chauffeur starts the car to bring them to the private airport about half an hour away.

And no, the chauffeur is not Arthur, because Chuck isn't that crazy to actually bring him when he wanted to leave everything and everyone related to New York behind him.

However, he now knows that that plan failed anyways and he doesn't think he has ever been happier about something not going the way he wanted it to. That feeling is only emphasized by him turning his head to his side and meeting the eyes of Blair – and god, that tingly feeling never gets old.

However, there is another, less pleasant, feeling caused by the black velvet box in his jacket that is literally burning a hole into his side. He knows the time is perfect to finally pop the question but there are strings attached and for one in his life he really is freaking nervous.

His train of thought is interrupted by Blair's hand on his face, prompting him to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" she softly questions and the look in her eyes is the thing that makes him snap.

It's the moment that makes him realise that all he ever wanted and loved in his entire live is right in front of him.

"I was thinking about that" he starts what will be the most important and best decision he's made in his life, and rises from his seat to actually get on his knees in front of her.

Commonly seen, it might not be the perfect place for something like that, but what they have is true love and true love can be act out in any place and he couldn't care less about the place, he's asking his girl to accompany him for a lifetime in.

Plus, they are sitting, or better kneeling, in a limo and that car really does hold a lot of history for them.

And when Blair realises what he's about to do, she gasps and instantly tears up and he doesn't think he's ever been more in love with her than in that very moment.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, from the moment you went up on that stage and started to dance I knew my heart would never belong to somebody else. You are all I will ever want and even more than that. I will never be able to make up for the time I didn't realise that and I'm begging you to forgive me."

She's about to say something but he quickly lays a finger on her lips to prevent her from speaking.

"I never actually realised what true love was until you intoxicated me with your presence. I want you to know that and never let go of that knowledge because it is the truest thing I've ever said. I don't know why it took me so long to say those three words, those eight letters to you, because actually speaking it out was the best feeling in this world. The thing is, if it weren't for my father, I would ask you now, to marry me tomorrow. But as long as he has the power over my actions and as long as I didn't defeat him, I can't do that. I screwed up so many times in my past and this won't be a repetition of that. Because I love you more than my own life and I want this to be right. All I'm asking you is to wait until I wrestled myself free of my own fathers steel – embrace."

The tears are running over her face in a fit of emotions when he continues to speak.

"Actually, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to ask you" he says and there it is, that true smile, the one she lives for.

"What I wanted to ask you is this: Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do me the favour of marrying me?" And he pulls out the black box, opens it and she gasps, her hands flying quickly to cover her mouth.

She nods eagerly and through her happy tears she brings out: "One word, three letters, yes!"

A beaming smile appears on his face when he rises up again to press his lips against hers in a kiss, that was supposed to be short and sweet.

But none of them really has the patience for that right now, so they quickly enter a heated make-out session in the back of this giant car.

When her hands fly to his chest, trying to bring him closer, he is more than happy to press himself even tighter against her. It's not long before his shirt is laying somewhere on the floor and her skirt is being tossed into a corner carelessly.

His hands roam over her body and his touch is in just the right places for all of her nerves to be on fire.

She lightly moans and he knows he can only hold in for so long and they really couldn't care less about the world right now.

All common sense is blocked out and the tinted windows of the limo give them some privacy when they get completely lost in their own world.

To some people this place might be a little unusual to propose and uncomfortable to celebrate the proposal afterwards, but to Chuck and Blair nothing has ever been more perfect than right now.

Because the limo is just their thing.

**I really hope you liked my little story :)**

**Please tell me what you think of it :) either here or you can just message me on twitter, it's chair5ever :)**


End file.
